A New Guardian
A New Guardian is the first episode of the first season of Pokemon Guardians! You can find all future episodes at Pokemon Guardians Episode Guide! Plot It was the final training mission. Nothing could distract Nathan Herren now. He pulled down his Poke Scanner, looking for the target - a rogue Beedrill. His thermal sensors detected several Oddish and a flock of Starly roosting in a tree, but he ignored them for obvious reasons. Glancing around, he could make out a new heat source he hadn't seen before- a Beedrill. Nodding at Elekid, they stealthily walk over to there, determined to impress their teachers. As soon as they're in position, Nathan calls out, "Elekid, Fire Punch!" Elekid obeys his trainer readily, slamming his fist into Beedrill's abdomen. Beedrill, startled, hurtles back into the tree as Nathan taps his TAABs. "Psychic!" he calls out, right before leaping towards Beedrill and slamming the light purple energy whips into the opponent. Beedrill, now severely weakened, zooms towards Elekid, using Poison Sting to attempt to jab Elekid in the stomach. Instead, Elekid blocks with Thunder Wave, paralyzing his opponent mid-move. Beedrill struggles against the paralysis, but falls to the ground limp as a small circular object imbeds itself into Beedrill's neck. This object, fired by Nathan's TAAB dart projectors, immediately shuts down all functions of the opponent Pokemon except those required to live, but the downside being that they must be weakened first. Smiling, Nathan whips off his Poke Scanners. "I'd say that was a job well done, eh?" he says, grinning at his partner, who responds in a giddy voice, "El el, Elekid!" He continues to grin as his teacher walks out onto the field, clearly happy with the results. "Well, Nathan," she begins, "You have clearly shown that you have what it takes to be a true Guardian." And with that, the slim blond hands him a Guardian Badge, a simply diamond-shaped piece of metal with a green 'G' carved into it. But to the Guardians and most citizens, this badge showed an honor and discipline that most people could only respect and show awe for. "Always remember the five years you spent here. The five years' worth of information crammed into your skull should be enough to get you through for now. If it isn't, remember, you've always got Julie." She said, smiling as she remembered her little 'pet'. Grimacing slightly, Nathan calls his Elekid back into his Poke Ball. Julie Rose, thought Nathan, The girl who obeys every rule, every command, and every tiny suggestion. Not to mention she's a tech girl, so she won't be in the field. ''Remembering back, he realized she had even taken a boy's suggestion to wear 'less stripes', seeing as how she wore striped shirts most of the time. After that, he had never seen her wear another striped shirt. Glancing at his teacher, he could feel tears start to sting his eyes. Professor Abelia been more than a teacher to him. She'd been like a friend. Smiling tightly, he nodded, forcing the tears back. Smiling with joy, Professor Abelia steered him towards the academy. Once inside, they walked in silence to the holo-map, where a flashing red dot was seen with Nathan's name over it. Squinting, Nathan realized it was located on the small village of Poltra. "As you can see here, you're being deployed to Poltra Village to help with the Guardian Base there. Currently there are only three other Guardians there, and with there being the required number of four..." She trails off, shrugging with a small smile. Gesturing back to the map, she says, "We have all the new equipment for you now that you're an official Guardian. Even rookies get this kind of stuff. Poke Ball Generator Glove, LCDs, and of course, the Emergency Teleporter." She glances at him, smiling as she looks into his eyes. "You were a good student, Nathan. I'm gonna miss you." ''Hold back the tears, Nathan thought to himself sadly. He hugs her with a forced smile while she rubs her eyes. After returning the hug, she looks out the window. "It looks like your ride is here." Nathan turns around, seeing an official Guardian Buggy. They were all-terrain vehicles that could even fly for short distances. Stepping out of the building, he sees that Julie has already made it, smiling with excitement. She sees Nathan and waves at him, before the other Guardians engulf him in hugs and cheers. Nathan finally has a chance to observe them. There's a dark skinned female with flowing black hair and striking eyes. She has sharp cheekbones, but a sort of softness in her face that makes her seem friendly. Wearing the standard green and black outfit, she's obviously a field agent. Next is a tall, skinny caucasian with orange hair. He grins, showing off pearl white teeth. He's wearing an orange and white uniform, deeming him one of the techies. As he looks at the next one, he can immediately tell he's the leader with his blue and white outfit. He's a large, burly, dark-skinned man and has several cracked teeth. His hair is a flaming orange, making him stand out in a crowd. Even with the cracked teeth, however, he seems to talk quite normally. "Nathan, is it?" Nodding, young Nathan is suddenly engulfed in a friendly headlock as he laughs and rubs the boy's head. "Good to meet ya Nathan! The name's Jackson. The field agent is Carla, and the techie is Bruno. And now, it seems we'll have two of each." He stops for another laugh, and Nathan can already tell he's going to like it at Poltra. As they drove back, they all began to get acquainted. "You're Nathan, right? I'm Carla." The girl says. She has a friendly grin and holds out her hand, and Nathan feels obliged to shake it. "Yeah, the name's Nathan. It's good to meet you Carla. I hear you're the only field agent right now?" Grinning, she shakes her head. "Not anymore." Nathan feels a pang of companionship as he realizes they've already counted him as a member. In less than five minutes, Carla and Nathan had a conversation about the different types of equipment they had and the type of Pokemon in their local area, while Julie and Bruno were onto a much more technical conversation. Bruno grinned slyly as he told Julie all about what the Guardian Drones, which were used as the main way to get information about Pokemon Attacks, were powered with. Julie's eyes widened as she learned the Poltra Drones had been reconfigured by the young man to use pure solar energy instead of the Pokunium they usually use. "Wow..." She gasped lightly. "If everyone did that, we'd be cutting down on radiation and fuel usage by almost thirty-four percent!" He sighed, shaking his head sadly. "If only the guys up at HQ saw it that way. They say the Pokunium is far more efficient, even though they know it's a lie. At least there's finally someone here who understands what I talk about now!" They all continue with their conversations, enjoying the bonds that were slowly being forged, until a sudden beeping appeared in the non-techies' Poke Scanners. Flipping them on, they all got a live feed from a drone, seeing a not-so-happy looking Ursaring on his way to Poltra. Slamming his foot on the gas, Jackson sped the car up by an extra thirty miles, giving all of them in the back whiplash. "How close until the Ursaring reaches Poltra?" Nathan asked, but he knew the answer wouldn't be good. And his prediction was proven correct when Jackson responded between gritted teeth, "Less than ten minutes. It'll take us at least fifteen to reach Poltra." They all sat in tense silence for a few moments, before it was shattered like glass by Julie's hesitant question. "What... What source of fuel does this buggy use?" Bruno, seeming slightly miffed, replied, "Completely electrical of course. Solar panels on top. Like most rural areas, Poltra doesn't particularly like using Pokunium or oil." His face dawned with comprehension of what she was suggesting after he remembered what Pokemon Nathan's partner was. "By Arceus, you're a genius Julie! Nathan, send out Elekid, now!" Knowing this was no time for hesitation, Nathan tapped Elekid's Poke Ball, causing him to appear in the small area. The male techie immediately gave the Pokemon the instructions. "Climb outside the window, onto the hood, open it up, pull out the red and green wire, and then shock them as much as possible!" Elekid glanced at Nathan for confirmation, and once he saw the nod, lept out into the wind. Barely grabbing the car on time, he pulled himself up to the front, pulling the hood open, blocking most of Jackson's view. Grimacing, Jackson dodged as much as he could, hitting several rocks, but nothing too bad. Elekid grabbed the wires, then slammed the hood shut, and rapidly shocked the wires, electricity coursing around his entire body. The car's speedometer steadily increased to a steady 140 MPH, and Bruno had new calculations ready. "We'll be there in five minutes at the most, give or take a few seconds." He said, letting his smile of assured genius shine through, and Carla nodded, her voice somber. "Ursarings are tough. We're gonna have to put more than a few shutdown darts to take him out..." They sat in a tense silence for the rest of the ride, and all of them heaved a sigh of relief when they saw the walls weren't destroyed. Checking the feed, Jackson directed them towards the forest. "It's in there, ETA in about two minutes! Let's move it people!" And with that, they all rushed into the forest, the two field agents and the leader sending out their partner Pokemon and powering up their TAABs. Muttering into the speakers, all of their whips changed to a burgandy color. Within seconds, the Ursaring appeared, roaring. Jackson and his partner, Machoke, launched towards the Ursaring, grappling it from the front. "Ursa, Ursariiiiing!" It cried out, before slinging Machoke into a tree and knocking Jackson out of the way with his paw. Machoke and Jackson were easily conscious, but Carla and her Sneasel picked up the battle next. "Ice Beam, let's go!" Sneasel produced a large flurry of ice crystals, which rapidly hardened into a state of densely packed ice, at which point it was launched in a frozen beam to hit Ursaring squarely in the chest, sending him flying towards a tree. Grimacing in pain, the Ursaring lashed out at Sneasel, who subsequently avoided almost every attack, and taking little damage from those that grazed it. Carla glanced in Nathan's direction, where he was set up for the surprise attack of Ursaring's life. "Now Nathan!" She yelled, and the gray-haired boy let loose his small contraption. It was similar to a balance in a way, but shared characteristics with a catapult. Once a certain weight had been reached, all Nathan had to do was let the stick go and Elekid flew towards Ursaring, pounding him into submission. Or at least, that was the plan. Ursaring, however, saw Elekid coming, and grabbed his Brick Break mid air and spun him into Sneasel, injuring them both heavily. "Elekid, Sneasel!" One called after the other, and looked at Ursaring as it charged towards them, ready for a victory meal. Gritting his teeth, Nathan realized that being eaten by an Ursaring was not on his Top Ten Ways To Die list. As he braced himself, Ursaring was hit from behind, square in the skull, and he collapsed face first, revealing Jackson and Machoke grinning for all the world like two wrestlers who had just won a championship title match. "Well? You two gonna get up, or just lay there for a while?" Nathan decided to go with the former, no matter how tempting the latter sounded. Jackson helped him up, then gestured around them to the Ursaring which Carla was pumping darts into, the now-wrecked Guardian Drone that had alerted them which was being looked at by Julie and Bruno, and the two Pokemon knocking dust off their shoulders into the dirt. "Welcome to being a Guardian, kid." Nathan can only grin and shake his head. Carla walks over, popping her shoulder. "Not bad for a first time, rookie. Can't wait to see you at your prime." She says, before walking back towards the Guardian Buggy. Nathan looks up to the sky, watching a flock of Pidgey pass. It's finally happened... I'm a Guardian. I'll make you proud, Dad. I promise. Category:Episodes